Combat
Combat Basics Combat is a mechanic that is seperate from the sex system that deals with more conventional RPG style combat. While there will be ways to avoid combat, sometimes the player is forced to fight an opponent. As with virtually every RPG, the player must reduce his opponent's health to zero to ensure victory before their health is reduced to zero. Combat can also be ended by simply retreating far away from your enemy. If the player reduces their enemy to zero hitpoints, they will be awarded with potential skill-ups, loot, etc. Combat is primarily governed by the following attributes / skills (though other skills do matter): *Ranged / Melee Attack (equal to your ranged / melee skill multiplied by 2). This is your chance to hit your opponent. *Defense (equal to Perception and Agility divided by two). This attribute governs your chance to avoid an attack. (This is equal to roughly 50% when maxed out against an equally maxed out opponent.) *Damage Reduction (based on armor). Reduces the damage taken by most attacks equal to this rating. Characters who focus on heavier armors will take less damage but be less likely (or never be able to) dodge. *Dodge Percentage (Equal to Dodge / 600). It should be noted that most attributes besides lust will likely cap out at roughly 300, meaning that players should never really attain more then 400 - 450 dodge. Heavier equipment will reduce the dodge skill fairly drastically. The dodge skill is meant to be a sort of "flavor" skill for characters who wish to be agile. These characters will take a lot more damage when hit, but no damage when they dodge. *Average Ranged / Melee Damage (equal to 1 +Agility / 10 or 1 + Strength / 10). These attributes govern how powerful your character will strike with each type of attack. Melee weapons drastically increase your melee damage compared to ranged weapons which do so moderately (to account for the range factor). *Magic Resistance: Governed by equipment. Currently somewhat disabled. It is uncertain how in-depth this system will be (it may be kept simple). Currently functionality is programmed to account for different types of magic and six "elements" (light, shadow, earth, fire, water, and air) and three other types of magic (body, mind, and spatial alteration). While these may never see the light of day, TK would rather have them implemented and never used then have to go back and add their functionality later. Combat Actions There are several actions available to the player in combat: Melee Actions: *Attack *Charge! (reduces the player's distance from the enemy. Makes an athletics check versus an opponent's athletics check. If successful, the player's attack is increased by 50%) Defense: Increases the player's defense by 50% until the next round. Ranged Actions: *Ranged Attack *Aim (increases the attack bonus by 50% and damage bonus by 25% for each round the player aims, to a maximum of 4 rounds for the next attack)* Other Actions: *Move Closer *Move Away *Run Away *Fortify hides in the environment, making a survival check versus the enemies perception, on a success the player gains a fortify % bonus based on the area's terrain. This fortify % acts like dodge, but for ranged attacks only. As long as the player does not move they will retain this bonus. (Example, in an area with a lot of cover, the player may gain a 30% fortify bonus). *First Aid: Once per combat session, the player can heal their wounds restoring HP equal to their First Aid Skill multiplied by 0.4 to a maximum of their first aid skill multiplied by 0.8. If the player fails their check, the use of this ability is not wasted. *Hide: Hides the player if the player succeeds on a subterfuge check made against their foe's perception check. When hidden, the enemy cannot attack the player and the player will possibly able to use special attacks from the shadows. *Items / Specials / Magic should all be self explanatory. Status Effects There are several possible status effects that stay active only until combat ends (or until a special, spell, or item cancels the effects): *Poison: Deals 2 - 8 % of the player / NPC's hp in damage each round. *Bleeding: Deals 2 - 6% of the player / NPC's hp in damage each round. *Confused: 50% chance to act completely randomly. *Enraged: 50% chance to charge each round if able, otherwise will simply attack. *Horny: 50% chance to be lost in a myriad of lustful thoughts, wasting a turn. *Fearful: 50% chance to run away if able, otherwise do nothing but cower. *Defended: 50% defense bonus until the start of next turn. *Ran: If the player or NPC ran or charged, they recieve a 25% defense penalty until the start of their next turn. Status Effect Order Certain status effects force the player to act (confused, enraged, horny, and fearful). When mutliple versions of these effects are active, they will trigger in a set order. Once one of these triggers, the rest will not have a chance to occur until next round. The order is as follows: Confused > Enraged > Horny > Fearful If all of these are active (please update the probability if incorrect) you will have a 93.75% chance to do one of those actions.